


Listen

by hazelwho



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of post-movie Duck/Dan sweetness done for Challenge 13 2011 at ds_snippets.<br/>Prompt: 45</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

The cab ride from the hospital on the mainland back to the hotel on Wilby was an expensive one, but Dan wanted to avoid that awkward where-will-you-stay talk with Duck. In truth, he and Duck hardly _talked_ at all. Duck wasn’t big on words, communicating most clearly through touch. When Duck had asked about Dan’s hobbies that night in the hotel room, instead of, _What do you like to do?_ , Dan had heard, _What do you do?_ , the old Watch question to which Duck already knew the answer. But when Duck had touched his face…

Two blocks from the hotel, Dan saw Duck’s truck in the parking lot of the bar. Since Duck didn’t drink and it was 10am on a Sunday, it must be work.

Dan stood in the doorway and watched as Duck screwed the side panel onto the jukebox while whistling something through his teeth. His face lit up when he caught sight of Dan.

“Hey, you’re out! I would have…I could have – ”

“I know,” Dan smiled.

Duck nodded, then tipped his head at the jukebox. “Wanna try her out?”

As Dan paged through the selections, Duck reached around him and put in a quarter. Dan could feel the heat coming off Duck’s body. Dan made his selection and watched as the mechanism clicked over and the arm lifted the 45 out of its storage slot and onto the turntable. As the music started, Dan turned in Duck’s arms and walked him back a few steps. They adjusted their feet, leaned into each other, and swayed together. Duck’s head was on Dan’s shoulder and Dan felt the rush of Duck’s breath against his neck. Dan rubbed his chin along Duck’s hair and sang quietly, _“…couldn’t drag me away. Wild, wild horses…”_ He hoped Duck was listening.


End file.
